


意料之外

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋宽
Kudos: 4





	意料之外

夫胜宽不过去了趟楼下的超市，前后加起来都不知道有没有半小时，打开家门却发现李知勋抱着他换下来的睡衣仿佛静止了一般呆坐在客厅。

空气中的信息素很是浓烈，是那种直呛鼻子的、攻击性极强的气味。他明明看准李知勋一时半会儿没这么快醒才出门的，怎么这点时间他就已经醒了还遇到了发情期。

废话，可不是发情期吗，不然无缘无故家里又没别人把信息素放出来干什么，熏蚊子吗。

夫胜宽手里还提着两个袋子，无奈地看着李知勋鞋都来不及穿就跑到他面前，几乎是泪眼汪汪地问他去哪里了。

明知故问。看他满手东西，难道李知勋就不知道自己去了超市吗？夫胜宽忍不住在心里吐槽，表面上却不动声色地放出些许信息素安抚自己的Alpha。

李知勋当然知道夫胜宽去了哪里，干了什么，但发情期的驱使让他不得不变得敏感，不仅性格敏感，眼泪也多了起来，往往说不到几句就要掉眼泪。

偏偏他又长得可爱，仅仅是掉泪又不是嚎啕大哭，看着更加惹人怜，每每让夫胜宽看了都心软不已，无数次的教训之后还是学不好，不顾自己接下来将会遭遇什么都要去安慰他，抱着他放出自己的信息素与他的交融在一起。

连人也交融在一起。哪怕他再怎么想拒绝激烈的性事和甚至为此闹脾气，都会被对方委屈巴巴的表情和没有轻易消下来的情欲所击败，心甘情愿地继续与他上床。

“胜宽不要离开我。”他吸了吸鼻子，确实是接过了夫胜宽手里的东西，但转手就扔到了地上，幼稚兮兮地抱住他，脸埋在他怀里，不知道是在撒娇还是怎的。

夫胜宽哭笑不得地也搂住他，“说什么呢，我能去哪儿啊。”

“总之就是不行。”李知勋眼睛还红着，留在脸上的泪痕还在，却已经板着个脸，等着夫胜宽再回应他。但等不到三秒就失了耐心，敏感的限定性格立刻占据上风，马上稀里哗啦地流眼泪。“没有要答应我吗？胜宽嫌弃我了吗？”

这哪是哪啊，根本就是无理取闹，等发情期过了李知勋回想起来肯定又不愿意面对这样的自己了。夫胜宽只是觉得好笑，也没有生气，毕竟是天性使然，跟平时的李知勋有多狂拽酷盖什么的没有关系，现在只是一个渴望Omega安慰的Alpha罢了。

“我答应了啊，我哪里都不会去。”

“嗯，我哪里都不会去，所以胜宽也哪里都不要去。”

理所当然的就在客厅接吻了，虽然是夫胜宽先开始的，但嘴唇碰上的一瞬间就被李知勋抢回主动权，那只漂亮的手捧着夫胜宽比以前清瘦不少的脸，觉得可惜又伤心的，但是连说他心疼都不愿意放开夫胜宽的嘴唇，只是含着他的下唇含糊地说。

好歹回到房间才脱得赤条条的，但衣服却脱得铺了一路，哪哪都是，要不是夫胜宽此时陷入情欲之中无心其他肯定又要怪李知勋怎么这么心急，而事实上李知勋的上衣还是夫胜宽给脱的。

李知勋几乎什么都懒，唯独健身这项活动从没有懈怠。夫胜宽羡慕又着迷地摸了摸他锻炼成型的胸肌和腹肌，李知勋一个用力更是绷紧了，线条更加明显，看得夫胜宽满脸通红，“哥的身材好好……”

这下连手指都放到了嘴边疼爱地亲吻，含住其中一根手指舔舐，故意伸出一截舌头给夫胜宽看，像小猫一样，却色情地不得了。

明明是李知勋在发情，现在更加敏感想要的倒像成了夫胜宽。他隐隐约约觉得有些什么从身体里涌出来，不知道是此时勃起的性器前端的前列腺液还是身后自动分泌用作润滑的黏液，亦或是两者都有。

李知勋好不容易平复下来，看着冷静了许多，前戏还好好的，却在进入夫胜宽的时候突然情绪失控，性器卡了一半又开始伤春悲秋地掉泪，哽咽着，“我要是没有胜宽该怎么办啊呜呜……”

不上不下，不前不后，夫胜宽快要被磨人的情欲和突然发难的李知勋折腾死，但他现在又没办法骂人，只能憋着，含糊地给李知勋记上一笔打算秋后算账。“我也、我也不能没有哥……哥快点进来啊，我受不了了……啊！”

李知勋伏在他的身上，不管继续哭着还是怎样，这会儿却是一边咬着夫胜宽的腺体注入信息素一边抽插。已经标记过的AO对于彼此的信息素十分敏感，夫胜宽几乎是立刻就信息素爆发，激得李知勋眼红，已经在对方身体里的性器又胀大几分，身下顶弄的动作简直称得上是凶狠，逼得夫胜宽诚实地喘息呻吟，马上就射了出来，精液流得满床都是。

李知勋又把他翻过来，让他坐在他腿上。这个姿势让李知勋的性器进得更深，夫胜宽一边摇头一边哭着说不要这个姿势，却还是被发情期的Alpha摁着，稳稳当当地将性器吞得不能再深。

夫胜宽的双腿夹着李知勋的腰，圆润的膝盖都在泛红发抖。他的手也仅仅是能勉强地搂住李知勋的脖子，贴在李知勋的身上哭咽，被他捧着屁股一次次抛起再坠下，一下一下顶得极深，每每都能找到敏感点，害他除了呻吟无处发泄，只好手上用力，还没来得及修剪的指甲甚至不小心在李知勋背上留下一道痕迹。

这么点痛怎么比得上性事的爽快，李知勋眉都没皱，任由夫胜宽的动作，就连被夫胜宽张嘴咬在肩膀上的时候也仅仅是顿了一下，立刻就把做爱的抽插当作回复好好传递到了夫胜宽身上，让他身体力行地感受到李知勋的回答。

“李知勋！你个……唔！”他终于忍不住，不管不顾就要骂脏话。即便身体已经又高潮了一次，精液沿着李知勋的小腹流至他们交合的地方，李知勋也还是像是根本看不见似的，甚至眼看夫胜宽就要不悦地骂他，立刻就用嘴堵住了他接下来的话，让他不得不把话吞回肚子里。

李知勋的吻技不错，但正是在夫胜宽身上练出来的。

他还记得他们互通心意的那天。他当然知道李知勋不善言语，即便眼里的爱意已经满得人尽皆知，但嘴上依旧不说，只得笨拙地在别的事情上花功夫，直到那天家住同一方向的两人结束活动一起回家，穿过公园抄近路的时候，夫胜宽才支支吾吾地问李知勋要不要和他在一起，低头等了半天仍收不到回复的小橘子还以为是自己会错意，正想着要不再硬气点不要输了气势，就被李知勋猛地扑上来，俗套地把他摁在树上接吻。

那个其实也不能算是接吻，因为实在是青涩得过分，毫无防备得连牙齿都撞到一起，疼得夫胜宽直皱眉，低头却看见李知勋过长还没来得及剪的刘海被风吹得挡住了他的眼睛，只露出稍稍发红的脸颊，连对方鼻子上那颗小小的痘在夫胜宽眼里都带了滤镜。

他立刻就心软了，他没想到虽然李知勋嘴上不说，但动作倒是比谁都快，都没回答呢就来亲他了。

兴许是李知勋自己都觉得丢脸，原以为的剧情全部被意外打断，只得尴尬地抿了抿嘴，然后为自己辩解。“我也喜欢胜宽的，如果胜宽不介意的话我们就在一起吧。”

然后就到了现在，李知勋的吻技早就不是以前那般青涩，更何况还是性爱中的亲吻，更像是催情剂，也是李知勋倒过来安抚夫胜宽的方法。

“胜宽不要生气……”他好歹意识到小橘子在生气，但原本因为生气瞪圆的眼睛已经眯起来，一丝丝口水还挂在嘴边，有些失神的样子，“我只是……只是发情期来了，控制不住……”他说着说着又要怪自己忍不住，就要跟着夫胜宽哭起来，当下就被人又挠了一下。

“不许哭！”夫胜宽气得脸红，“等发情期结束之后我再找你算账！”


End file.
